Broken China
by automailmechanic
Summary: Ed comes Rushing in, breaking all of Winry's plates. He tries to fix it, but nothing happens. What happened to his alchemy abilities? Summary sucks, so read the real story! fluffy one-shot, rated T just in case-PLEASE READ REVIEW!


**Hey, everyone, this is a one-shot story of a sweet Ed-Winry moment. Here goes! Oh, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! ;p**

Winry was happily humming while cleaning the dishes from dinner that night. She sighed happily while drying the last dish. Suddenly, Ed came rushing in, crashing into her, making all the dishes fall, and shatter into a million pieces.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Winry shrieked at him. That was all her hard work, and he just rushed in and spoiled it.

Ed looked shocked as he looked at the mess he had just made.

"Sorry, Winry," he breathed. "I'll try again." He clapped his hands, and slammed it on the ground and waited. Nothing. "So it's true. It _is_ gone."

Winry's eyes were wide for a moment, but then narrowed. "What are you going to do about the dishes. Ed? Those were special! Pinnaco won't be very happy about this!"

Ed stared down at the dishes for a moment. "Al and I will run to town tomorrow and buy you some new dishes." He sighed, and walked out of the room. Winry stared after him. He was definitely sad. His shoulders were drooped and his head hang low as he reached Al in the living room, who also looked a little sad. While they talked, Winry wondered what happened. She was worried that Ed had lost his ability, and yet she was happy. She wanted him to stay with her, and not go back to Central, where she barely ever saw him.

"No, stop it Winry! You're being to selfish!" She yelled at herself.

She peered into the living room again to see that Ed was alone now. Again, she was struck with how sad he looked. He was hunched over, head bowed and hands folded, resting on his knees. She then sat next to him.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He turned away a little, aware that she was sitting next to him kind of close-he was embarrased.

"I'll go with you to the store, tomorrow," Winry began, "More than likely, you'll pick the wrong dishes, and Pinako will be mad." She had to giggle at that. She tried to peer at his face, but his hair covered it. Little did she know, he was smiling a little.

The next day, Winry and Ed set off. Al had suddenly backed out for a reason that no one was aware of. They took the train to the nearest town, looking for plates that looked like the originals. The ride there was quiet, and very uncomfortable. Winry knew that he was bummed about alchemy, because then the search for the philosopher's stone would be over. That would mean that Al would never be a living, breathing human again, and Ed would never have his arm and leg back. Their dream, the only thing they lived for, yanked away just by suddenly losing the magic touch that made it all possible. She sighed, and looked at her feet. Ed suddenly looked up, shocked that she looked sad, herself. Was it because _he_ was sad? He felt guilty, somehow, for her not being her normal self.

"Umm," he blushed as she looked up at him. "I-" he had to come up with some words! What should he say? Winry looked at him with a peculiar expression.

"What?" She asked.

"have you ever been so hungry you tried to catch a mouse to eat?" he blurted out. _Oh, stupid, stupid!_ He thought to himself.

Winry giggled at such a random question. "No, Ed, what are you implying?" she asked.

"I-uh" he blushed more madly then the first time. "Once, Al and I did, on the island teacher left us on."

"Well, did you catch it?" her big blue eyes seemed to catch Ed off guard for some reason.

"N-no, but we wound up catching fish."

She snickered, and then looked out the window. "Oh, look! We're here!" She laughed. She grabbed his hand, and dragged him off. When they reached a clear spot on the road, Winry stopped. Ed kept walking forward, but when he realized that she had stopped, he turned around.

"What's wrong?" the intensity in his golden eyes surprised her. She smiled.

"Nothing!" She skipped her way to next to him and stopped, smiling at him. "Race you!" she squealed, taking off.

"Hey, no fair!" Ed's voice behind her made her laugh harder.

They raced to the store, and it wound up a tie. They laughed together as they pushed open the door to _Steve's China store_. They searched for what seemed like forever, until they found the ones they were looking for. They went to the front and bought it.

Al got home around eleven oclock at night, and came to a surprise. Winry and Ed were sleeping on the couch, back to back. Al chuckled to himself. He had watched them together after they had returned from the store, but not alone. He, to, had a date. He found a girl who found out his secret, but accepted him for who he was. He and her saw everything that night.

__

Ed and Winry walked in, laughing at everything that had happened that day. They were shoving the plates into the cabinet when they all came crashing down, once again.  
"Oh, no!" Winry shrieked, close to tears. They had just went shopping for new plates, and low and behold, they all break again.

"Great, what are we gonna do now?"

"Hold on," Ed quickly tried to calm her down. "Take it easy." He kneeled down on the ground. He closed his eyes for a moment. He felt the power inside of himself. He felt like it was possible once more! He clapped his hands and slammed it on the floor. Light filled the room, and soon the plates were stacked on top of each other, all in tact. Winry squealed, and immediately rushed over to him and hugged him. Ed felt the warmth of her body, and suddenly had a rush of emotion, Winry backed up, but still hugged him around the neck. Before either one knew what they were doing, they slowly leaned in, and felt the warmth of each-other's lips on their own. It felt good. Really good. They backed away, and Ed leaned towards Winry's ear.

"Thank you," he whispered, "You helped me get it back."

She smiled back. She knew then that she could let him go, because this was his passion. He could write to her, anyways.

They laughed, and talked the rest of the night.

Al smiled, remembering all he saw, and then grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around the both of them. All it took was a little love.

**Hey, everyone, what'd you think? Was it any good? Any mistakes anywhere? Do you like it? Review, and tell me what you REALLY think! Thanks!-automailmechanic**


End file.
